GUMI Coming Out To Mom
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: GUMI is home from England, and goes to visit her mom for a welcome home dinner and to tell her mom the news that she's now dating Rin.


_**LEGAL DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION ANY SIMILARITIES TO ANY ACTUAL PERSON OR PERSONS IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. I DO NOT OWN NOR DID I CREATE VOCALOID. GUMI IS PROPERTY OF: internet co. ltd. Kagamine rin is property of: Crypton Future Media. SONiKA and avanna are property: of zero-g Limited. All copyrights and trademarks are reserved to their respective owners. This story was not written for compensation. It's been a long time coming but I was finally able to get a story together. I do hope that you enjoy and please r&R**_

_**Gumi coming out to mom**_

_**(by: Invid hellcat 11/9/19)**_

GUMI walked into her bedroom after having just got out of the shower and picked up her phone to call her mother to see if she needed to make any final preparations for her welcome home dinner.

"Hey mom it's GUMI, I just wanted to call you to see if there's anything I need to bring or do for tonight's diner?" GUMI said as her mother answered her phone.

"No it's all right dear you don't need to do or bring anything, it's just so good to have you home again. I can't wait to hear all about your time in England. I'm really sorry I couldn't be there for your welcome home party but my work just wouldn't let me leave my business trip early." GUMI's mom said with a hint of remorse in her voice.

"It's okay mom I understand you had no control over that. Oh yeah, would it be okay if I bring Rin with me tonight? I know you wanted it just to be us, but would you mind?" GUMI asked curiously.

"That's fine sweetheart, you and Rin have been friends for so long now sometimes I feel like she's a part of the family, and it'd be nice to see her again I haven't seen her since the day before you left." GUMI's mother answered.

The two continued to chat for a few minutes before Rin walked into the bedroom.

"O.K. well I need to go so I can finish getting dressed and ready for tonight, see you in a few hours love you mom." GUMI said.

"Love you too GUMI see you soon." GUMI's mother answered.

GUMI then hung up the phone.

Rin looked at GUMI and smiled. She asked GUMI if she had told her mom that they were dating. GUMI shook her head and said that she wanted to tell her mom face to face. She also admitted to being more than a bit nervous about telling her. Rin replied that she understood and walked over and gave GUMI a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry babe everything will be just fine." Rin said sounding confident.

GUMI kissed Rin back and told her she sure hoped so.

A couple hours later GUMI and Rin walked up to the house of GUMI's mother. GUMI rang the doorbell and GUMI's mom opened the door and let them in.

Once inside the house she took GUMI into a hug and told her how much she had missed her over the past year. She then also hugged Rin, and told her how nice it was to see her again.

Soon after the three of them sat down to eat dinner. They mostly made small talk while they ate. GUMI answered her mom's questions about her time in England, as well showed some photographs she took.

There was one photo of SONiKA and AVANNA that GUMI's mother looked at.

"So, these were the people that hosted you during your foreign exchange year?" She asked.

"Well, SONiKA was, she's the green-haired girl. I stayed at her apartment while I was there. AVANNA is her girlfriend, but no they don't live together yet." GUMI answered.

"Oh I see, well they are a cute couple. Don't live together yet? I guess they have plans to do so?" GUMI's mother said and asked.

GUMI just nodded her head and answered. "Yeah, once they both graduate university they plan to start living together."

The dinner and conversation lasted for a while longer before dessert was served. After they had finished eating GUMI looked over to Rin. Rin just nodded her head.

"Mom, there's something important I need to tell you." GUMI started nervously.

"What is it sweetie? Don't tell me you're going back to England for another year?" She said obviously caught off guard.

"No, no that's not it at all, I would love to go back to England one day and visit SONiKA and AVANNA again, but not any time soon." GUMI stated as she took a sip of her coffee, and a deep breath to relax herself before continuing.

"What I want to tell you is," GUMI started to say only to have her voice caught in her throat.

GUMI took another sip of her coffee before she continued now visibly shaking.

"What I, well rather what we, need to tell you is that me and Rin have started dating." GUMI said in a voice that was a mix of shy and terrified.

GUMI's mother went wide-eyed for a second, and silently mouthed the words that she had just heard. This was definitely an unexpected turn of events. This was not something she had ever expected to hear, but she recovered just as quickly.

"Oh, wow, I'm…I don't know what to say to this." GUMI's mother started but was unable to complete her thought.

GUMI looked down at the floor tears threatening her eyes. She was afraid that her she just caused her own mother to hate her. A few more minutes passed without anybody saying anything.

"Well, now this is so unexpected GUMI, I never would've guessed that you'd fall in love with another girl. Although I guess with your rather horrible luck with guys I can't entirely blame you." GUMI's mother finally spoke.

GUMI then looked up at her mother somewhat confused. Tears now spilling out the corners of her eyes.

"GUMI look you're my daughter, my one and only child, you have to know that no matter what I'll always love you, and besides it's always been pretty obvious how much Rin cares for you, and you for her. I'd say that you picked a wonderful person to be your first ever girlfriend. Though I'm really am quite shocked that it happened since you've never shown any interest in other girls romantically speaking that is." GUMI's mother finished.

By this time GUMI's mother walked over to GUMI and gave her a hug and dabbed at her tears with a napkin. GUMI returned the hug.

"Thank you mom, I'm so happy that you accept our relationship. I was so scared that you wouldn't. I was so afraid that you'd hate me and disown me for being in love with another girl." GUMI said still embracing her mom.

"Silly girl, like I said you're my only daughter and I'll love you no matter what, it honestly makes no difference to me if you're love with a boy, or a girl, or nobody, just as long I know you're safe and you're happy, and I think it goes without saying that Rin has made you happy for a long time now." GUMI's mother replied and gave GUMI a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know you told me over the phone that me and Rin have been friends for so long now that she's practically family, well now I guess she really is family." GUMI said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Yeah I guess she is." GUMI's mom replied.

She walked over to Rin and gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead. She told Rin that she was happy to consider her another daughter. Rin returned the hug and said that she was happy to be thought of so highly.

"I'm wondering Rin have you told your mother yet?" GUMI's mother asked.

"Yes, she found out pretty much with everybody else when we announced that we had started dating at GUMI's welcome home party yesterday. In all honesty she actually thought we had started dating years ago." Rin replied with a slight laugh at the end.

The rest of the evening passed mostly with the three of them sitting in the living room and GUMI talking about some more of her time in England. After a couple more hours GUMI realized that it was time for her to return home and get some things ready for the next day. GUMI, Rin, and GUMI's mother shared one final hug before GUMI and Rin and walked out the door on their way back home.

"GUMI tonight was a lot of fun thanks for inviting me." Rin said as she gave a hug and kiss to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun I'm glad that everything turned out as well as it did I guess I worried for nothing." GUMI said returning the hug and kiss.

"I wish you could stay another night, but I understand you need to get home. I'll miss you tonight sweetheart." GUMI said as they approached the intersection where they would have to part.

"I'll miss you too GUMI, I love you so much, but we'll see each other tomorrow." Rin said as the couple shared one final kiss before parting.

"I love you too Rin, see you tomorrow." GUMI said after their kiss.

She just watched Rin walk towards her house until she was out of sight before starting her own walk back home.

When GUMI got in the front door of her house she immediately went to her computer room and turned her computer on she opened up her Discord server and noticed that SONiKA was on. SONiKA sent GUMI a message asking if she wanted to voice chat.

"Hey GUMI, I'm guessing you're just getting back from your mom's?" SONiKA asked.

"Yes, I just got home a couple minutes ago. Had a great time it was nice seeing my mom again. Rin was with me and we told her that we're dating now. Mom was surprised but she's happy for us." GUMI answered sounding almost excited.

"Well that's good to hear. I'm glad things went well for you, and I'm really happy that you and Rin are together now. I hope that you have many, many happy years together. Oh yeah and AVANNA says hi and that she misses you already. Honestly I miss you too it was a really fun year having you here." SONiKA told GUMI.

"Yeah, I miss you guys too. It was a lot of fun maybe one day I'll come back for a visit, or maybe even you could visit us." GUMI replied.

The two friends continued their chat for a few hours longer. GUMI let out a yawn, and apologized for it saying she was still somewhat jet-lagged. SONiKA mentioned that she didn't doubt it. GUMI said her goodbyes and that she'd talk to SONiKA later.

GUMI then walked to her bedroom she missed not having Rin with her since they had been together for most of the last three days. GUMI laid down and thought back on everything that had happened over the last three days. She smiled it seemed like things had gone better than she could ever imagine. In many ways things felt the same as always but in other ways GUMI felt like she was starting a new chapter in her life. A new chapter she was very much looking forward to seeing unfold.

_**THE END.**_

_**END NOTES: IT'S BEEN TOO LONG, TOO MUCH WRITER'S BLOCK BUT FINALLY I WAS ABLE TO GET SOMETHING DONE. IF I HAD HONESTLY THOUGHT THIS THROUGH I WOULD'VE MADE ALL OF MY CONNECTED GUMI/RIN STORIES A SINGLE MULTI-CHAPTER STORY, BUT THEN AGAIN "I'M HER BEST FRIEND AND SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME" WAS MEANT TO BE A ONE-SHOT BUT SOMEHOW I KEEP COMING BACK TO IT. ANYWAYS I DO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED HOPEFULLY I'LL BE BACK WITH A NEW STORY SOONER RATHER THAN LATER FOR NOW PEACE OUT. (11/10.19)**_


End file.
